Blood Sisters
by muzicaddict45
Summary: Renesemee has reached maturity and will be starting high school. But not even a half vampire is safe from high school's roller coaster of surprises. Re-Posted story
1. Faded Baseball Cap

_**A/N: Well hi, uhm… I'm really new at this kind of stuff. I just had a really good idea for a story and my friend helped me make it writeable. This is my first shot at a fan-fiction story. I did not make an announcement, and I will not tell you what it is about. You will have to read it to know that. I hope you like it! :)**_

_**By the way, I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters in the story. But I do have a friend who claims he's Edward Cullen, guess that's as close as I'm going to get...**_

--

**Chapter One**

**Faded Baseball Cap**

"I don't care, I'm going with you!" Jacob huffed impatiently.

At my house that sentence started an all out war. Jacob had gotten his way the first time when we went down to South America to investigate my origins a little more, but this time I was afraid that he wasn't going to win.

"I think he should come," I agreed.

Well, I always agree with Jacob. But why wouldn't I want him to be where I was? He is all I have known my entire life. I don't want him to go away.

"It would be too conspicuous," argued my Aunt.

My aunt, Rosalie, has never liked Jacob. But she's put up with him, only because he makes me happy. She's always been a little oddly protective of me. And I can sense there is something I don't know about with that. But I usually let it go.

"We could split up, be on other sides of town," suggested my mother.

The first memory I have of my mother still terrifies me. She was in so much pain, and I know that I had caused it. Her face was covered in blood, she was broken in so many places, and I know that I am lucky to have her here now.

"But the question still is, where are we going?" asked my grandmother.

My grandmother has always been the one to be the referee; she keeps the peace in this house. I'm pretty sure if she didn't mediate, we wouldn't all still be together.

"I think we should go to Alaska, a few towns away from the Denali clan," my father said.

You know how fathers usually complain that you don't tell them anything? Well, my father complains that he knows too much about my life... I think that may be the reason why he doesn't want Jacob to come with us.

"That's also too conspicuous. When we were near them the last time there were already too many of us. Now we've added another three," my grandfather surprisingly disagreed.

Now my first memory of my grandfather, Carlisle, makes me hate the invention of measuring tape. I have never really liked to stand or sit too still. My family does it sometimes, and I find it really weird how they can just freeze themselves like that.

"I want to stay somewhat close to Charlie. I know the fact that we disappeared has not left him in the best state of mind. I want to be able to watch him," my mother said with a sad sigh.

I remember my Grandpa Charlie. I wasn't allowed to show him what I could with the rest of my family. But that's because he didn't understand us. He still doesn't. He actually has no idea if we are dead or alive, but that is better for him. My mother hates the fact that she can no longer see him. But wouldn't you find it odd if you saw your daughter for the first time in six years just to see that she hasn't aged one bit? We all decided it would be better if Charlie just didn't know.

"How about we draw out of a hat? Everyone will write where they want to go and we'll pick somewhere," my uncle suggested.

My uncle, Emmett, is probably the biggest of us all. The first memory I have of him is the look of shock on his face when my mother beat him in an arm wrestling match. He lost every single day for a year and a half. The only thing that could compare to his look of shock, was the victorious smile he had on his face for at least a month after he had finally won.

"Emmett, why don't I just tell you where we will be going?" asked my other aunt.

My aunt, Alice, can see the future; but only when you are on that path. I remember seeing her with her face in her hands a lot when I was younger. She can't see Jacob at all, because he is a shape-shifter. She can only see humans and vampires, vampires are most clear because she is one. She can see humans she focuses on because she was once human. She says that I used to give her headaches because she didn't used to be able to see me. But now she can very fuzzily see me, like bad reception on television.

"How about you don't ruin my fun for once?" my uncle Emmett had already gotten out a worn down baseball cap and a sheet of paper.

"Fine, if you must insist," my aunt Alice sighed.

Everyone was handed one slip of paper and a pen. I had to think of where I would like to live… It had to be somewhere big enough that Jacob could come with me. I took another moment to think and then scribbled my city on the piece of paper. I had a good feeling that this was a place that would make everyone happy. I put my piece in with the other eight, Jacob wasn't allowed to vote, and just barely after my paper was in the hat; my uncle had snatched it up and stuck his hand in to draw out the winning city


	2. When Emmett Met Reality

_**A/N: Hello everyone thanks for reading my first story. I was very happy to see even a small number of hits. It's nice to know that others are reading my work. Anyways this is chapter two. And sorry, but you will not know how the title, Blood sisters, ties in for a while yet. I'm just trying to keep you all reading. :) I decided that Nessie is going to call everyone by their first names, so then there isn't much confusion with all the Aunts and Uncles and whatnot. **_ **_Sorry about how short it is. But I think shorter is better._**

_**P.S. I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. But my mom is betting on Alice.**_

--

**Chapter Two**

**When Emmett Met Reality**

Emmett stuck his hand into the hat with a sly grin on his face. And as you humans say, you could hear a pin drop in the deathly silent room. This was it, where we were going to start new lives for a while. This would be our new home, the name written on that slip of paper. What seemed like years finally ended when he spoke while reading the city's name.

"Vancouver?" he more asked than stated.

"That's a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Carlisle, "just think about it; Bella can watch over Charlie, Jacob can come with us, and it's still very overcast so we can be normal."

"But… But…" Emmett said somewhat confused.

"Emmett, you should have known that when you decided to trade everyone's slip with copies of where you wanted to go, that you would miss one and end up picking that one because you are such a cocky little boy sometimes," my father said, more to everyone else so then they understood Emmett's confusion.

"I could have just told you that you would ultimately not pick Yellowstone, and saved you all of this trouble," Alice sing-songed.

"Bite me, the both of you," Emmett snapped.

"Now I think that all of us can pass as just one family, but we will have to have age differences and maybe only Jacob should be somewhere else," Carlisle said.

"Now why would I have to be the leper? That's just not cool!" Jacob whined.

"Well how about Jacob acts as our tenant, that way he will still be with us and nobody would be too suspicious," Esme reasoned.

"I think that would work. Because I wouldn't want to have him be away from us, that's just not exactly fair. He is as much a part of this family as anyone else is," my mother said.

"I would rather he was farther away from us," my father growled quietly.

"I agree with mom," I stated, "Besides that would be unfair to me if everyone else had their other half except for me."

So it was decided that everyone would live in the same house, and Jacob would "rent" our basement apartment. In high school would be my mother and father, Alice, and I. Of course I will have to call my mother and father Bella and Edward… And school with my parents is going to be a little weird. But I guess it will work out. Alice and I will be sophomores, my mother and father juniors, and Emmett and Rosalie as seniors, last but not least my Jacob will be college level freshmen at the closest community college.

The next day Jacob and I woke up to everyone moving things around, deciding what to take and what could be bought there.

"So I'm guessing you insomniacs found a house right?" Jacob asked, not exactly happy to have been woken up.

"Yes we did and it has a wonderful little doghouse for you," Rosalie shot back.

"Okay! Okay you two, cool it! No fights this early in the morning," I said, trying to be the peacekeeper.

"We found a house, immediate occupancy. It has a basement that is meant for being rented out and that just happens to be open also. It is a four bedrooms, four bathroom, study, living room, den, kitchen and dining room main house and the basement is another two bedrooms and one bathroom. So all of us will fit just fine," Carlisle told everyone.

So within three days everything was packed up. I went to my room in the stone cottage just down the yard from the main house, and packed up my clothes, computer, and some pictures, Emmett would be loading my bed and desk later. I have lived in this cottage my entire life and I know my mother is sad to leave it. Esme had it renovated for her, but we all have to leave.

"Don't you dare pack all your clothes missy!" yelled Alice, "We are going shopping when we get there. You will do just fine with only having a few days worth of clothes."

"I figured you would want to go shopping again, but don't tell mom. And don't try to make her get too much either," I laughed.

"I gave up on your mother a year ago, when she asks I am happy to go shopping with her though. I guess my tastes are just too different for her, and being with her the past six years I have finally realized that," she told me.

That evening, just before the sun set we all went out on a quick hunting trip. After that we left in small groups, Carlisle, Esme and Alice first, then my family and Jacob. I decided to take a nap, knowing that I would not get the leisurely five and a half hours of driving time and that I would be in my new home sooner then most movies would be over. I fell asleep dreaming about our new home.


	3. Living in a Dream

_**A/N: Sorry, this is another filler chapter, I wrote it during my off hour yesterday. But I promise chapter four will be longer, I have a computer at home I can type on again.. Thanks for all of you who have asked me about my story! If you keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep writing!**_

_**P.S. I don't own Twilight, but if I did… Jacob would get Bella, and Edward would be MINE! **_

--

**Chapter Three**

**Why Can't My Family Drive Like Normal Humans?**

I woke up to the sound of the driver's side door slamming. I glanced at the clock, and realized I had only been asleep for a short forty-five minutes. I looked over at Jacob and saw that he was staring straight ahead. I sat up so I could see what was so special, and I couldn't believe it.

Right in front of the car was a house more beautiful than anything I could have ever imagined. It had three stories and it was a faded green color. It had that Victorian beauty about it. A wrap around porch and wonderfully detailed door and window frames. Just the outside took my breath away, and the inside almost sent me to an early grave. The polished wooden floors did not look touched by age at all. I ran upstairs to claim a room for myself. The first room I stepped into was small it had pale green walls and a light grey carpet, I immediately realized why the room was so small when I stepped into the huge closet that was three times the size of the little room. _This without a doubt meant to be Alice's room_, I thought to myself. I walked across the hallway that had been lined with simple photographs, into a room with an empty bookcase lining one of the walls. The room's simplicity was meant for my mother and father, I decided. I stepped out of the simple white room and opened the next door, into a beautiful yellow room. The window had white lacey curtains, matching bed and desk, vases of sunflowers here and there, and what I found the most wonderful was the cat sleeping on top of the nightstand.

"Well hey there kitty kitty," I said softly to the sleeping calico. The cat stirred and looked up at me with gorgeous green eyes. Jacob came upstairs to find me, and when he saw me holding the cat he didn't move any closer.

"What's your issue?" I asked, kinda annoyed he wouldn't come closer to me.

"You're holding a cat, remember that whole wolf thing?" he answered without looking at me.

"Oh, yeah, that," I set down the cat, "Better?" I asked. Jacob looked up into my eyes and nodded, he then finally came towards me. He picked me up into a huge bear-excuse me, wolf- hug. When he set me down he looked around the room.

"This is the perfect room for you Nessie, it matches your sunny personality."

I glanced around the room again, and then nodded towards the cat.

"You do realize I'm keeping her though," I told him.

"Do you really think its necessary?" he whined.

"Yes, I've already named her and everything. Sunflower, so get over it."

He looked at the cat in utter disgust, "You are so lucky I love you."

I just smiled at him, "Oh thanks, love you too ya punk!" I then hit his arm playfully. That started a little playful "horsing" _-wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.-_ around until I heard, "Hey everyone down here! We have to arrange schools!"

When Jacob and I got downstairs the entire family was gathered around the kitchen table. My father didn't look too happy at the moment, and I couldn't look at him in the face, I looked down while I felt the bright red blush show under my pale skin.

"So you will all be going to Fairview High School," Carlisle started, "It's human walking distance from here so we won't draw attention with our cars or anything. Nessie and Alice will be sophomores, Bella and Edward will be Juniors, and Rosalie and Emmett will be seniors, Jacob we will have you home schooled to get your G.E.D. through online school, and then enroll in the community college downtown. Sound good to everyone?"

We all nodded, and I thought to myself. _It's a damn good thing I got my power under control so now I only show people my thoughts if I want them to see it. That would have been a major problem if I couldn't touch anyone but my family... _It was settled that we would start a week from tomorrow, the beginning of October. We would have to go to the front office first to get all of our schedules. My mother, father, and I were going to be the Cullens- my father and I brother and sister. Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice will be the Hales. We have all been adopted by Carlisle and Esme, mostly through family. This was going to be interesting, I have never been to school before. I wanted to go to elementary, but I grew too quickly to go and seem normal. So my first ever day of school was going to be as a high school student, this was going to be interesting.


	4. The Floor Smells Like Stale Toothpaste

_**A/N: Hey everyone, I promise that the filler chapters are going to be worth this one! And for all of you who keep saying I forgot about Jasper, SHUT YOUR FACE!! I mean that in the most loving of ways, in time all shall be revealed, I promise!! Just keep reading and you'll know, K? K! Anyways, this chapter will include the first day of school!! YAYYYYYY!! I know you have all been waiting very patiently for it, so without further ado, I give you chapter four.**_

_**Oh, I lied... DISCLAIMER! I don't own Twilight, no matter how many times I call and ask to even just borrow the Cullens, Stephanie doesn't seem to want to share...**_

_**Okay, now for the chapter!!**_

**--**

**Chapter Four**

**The Floor Smells like Stale Toothpaste**

It was six thirty in the morning when I heard someone try and creep into my room. I woke up without opening my eyes to wait and see who it was. The intensely warm person crawled into bed next to me and started to touch my messy red curls.

"Nessie, hun, it's time for you to wake up," Jacob whispered softly into my ear. I rolled over and buried my face into his chest, faking that I was still asleep. Jacob just wrapped his arms around me, not wanting to wake me up. This is how many mornings have started in my six years of life, except they have had small changes along the way. When I was a year old, I had reached the size of a four-year-old human, and he would jump on my bed to wake me up. This is how he woke me up until I was five years old, and at my sixteen human years mark. He then started to play with my hair to wake me up in the mornings. And now that I have reached maturity, he comes in and softly wakes me up every morning. I have never thought of anyone other than Jacob, he's always been mine. It's like he was made for me. And I love him, and I know that he loves me.

At about six thirty Jacob started to move me, making sure that I was awake.

"Come on Nessie, time for your first day of school," I finally opened my eyes to see his staring right back at me. "Well good morning sleepyhead. Come on, get outta bed. You have to leave in forty-five minutes." I stretched and then lifted myself out of the warm comfortable arms I have loved for the past six years, and went into my closet. Little to my surprise, it was full of new clothes. _Alice... _I thought to myself.

At seven, I was finally dressed and downstairs with everyone. I was handed a yellow and purple striped backpack that was fully stocked with binders, pencils, and other school supplies. I was actually nervous for this day. I had never been even inside of a school, and now I was supposed to have been in one for the past nine years of my life. Hell, I haven't even been alive that long! Jacob saw that I was borderline hyperventilating and he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You'll do fine hun, don't worry about it. And I'll be right here waiting for you when you get home, I promise. I love you Nessie," he whispered into my ear.

I turned around so that I was facing him, "I love you too Jake. I'm going to miss you today, I'll be counting the seconds until I get home," I kissed him goodbye, only stopping because I could see the look on Alice's face out the corner of my eye.

I occasionally forget that Alice is kinda emotional about the lovey-dovey stuff. When we were in South America, about four years ago, her mate, my Uncle Jasper, disappeared. And even with her power, the ability to see the future, she can't find him. If he is still somewhere, he's keeping himself well hidden. But all we can assume is that he was killed. She didn't speak for an entire year; she ran back to Forks and sat alone in what used to be their room. I can still hear her crying sometimes. I know she misses Jasper, I couldn't imagine losing Jacob.

When we had all finally left, it took us fifteen minutes to walk to the school. Emmett had wanted to race, but my mother shot that idea down and everyone agreed with her. If we wanted to stay here for any amount of time, we would have to remain inconspicuous. We could live here for three to four years if we are careful with how we act, and try to appear as if we had grown in some way.

When we got to the school, all six of us went into the front office to get our class schedules. Emmett spoke for all of us, "We're the Cullens and the Hales, today is supposed to be our first day."

"Oh yes, how could I forget us getting six new students today?" the secretary said with a fake smile, she smelled like very old milk. I looked at my family and I seemed to be the only one who was really bothered by the smell, but then again I had never been around so many humans before. This was all new to me. I guess it takes some getting used to.

Each of us went up to the secretary after she had gotten everything printed out for us. Once all six of us were outside of the office, we compared schedules. I had seven classes, all my core subjects were honors; English, Algebra II, World History, and Biology. My electives were Music History, Photography, and Journalism. I then had an off hour at the end of the day. I was glad to see that I would get out at two everyday instead of three, so I could be home with Jacob sooner. I had biology with my mother and father. I remember the story my father told me about when he first met my mother, she was a human and they were in biology together. I then had English and Photography with Alice. I didn't have any classes with Rosalie or Emmett, but I was just fine with that.

I stepped into my first class of the day, AP World History, and the teacher just stood there looking at me for a moment. "You must be Renesmee Cullen, welcome to Faiview High, I'm Mr.Kurtz. I'll get you set up right after I take attendance, you can take a seat anywhere you like."

I mumbled thanks, the smell of all these humans in the same room was nearly too much for me to take. But I took a few deep breaths and sat down in the third row of desks. As the class filled up, nobody really looked at me. The last girl to step into the room was a short girl, she had bright red hair and golden brown eyes. Her scent was unique, as if there was a peppermint plant and it had just stopped raining. She scanned the classroom for an open seat, and the only one was to the right of me. She walked over and sat down looking at me.

"You're new here, right?" she asked, her voice was quiet.

"Yeah, today is my first day here," I replied.

"Oh, well," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Liz, welcome to Fairview High, the only place more depressing that jail."

I laughed and shook her hand quickly, afraid that her scent would distract me and my shield would fall, "I'm Renesmee, and I've never been to jail, so I wouldn't know."

Mr.Kurtz then ended all of the student's conversations. The bell had rang and I didn't even notice it. He came up to me and handed me a folder with all of the handouts for the year so far, and printouts of the notes, "Everyone, this is Renesmee Cullen, this is her first day here at Fairview High."

People muttered hellos and what not, and the Mr.Kurtz started right into his lecture. I watched him talk about the first world war, more studying his movement than anything. He like what he taught, I could see that from how excited he got. I was so immersed in his movements that it shocked me when the bell rang. Everyone got out of their seats and was filing out the door.

"Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?" Liz asked.

"I told my family I would sit with them, but I don't think they will mind if I sit with you."

"Oh, you have brothers and sisters coming here?" Liz seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I have three sisters and two brothers. We're all adopted by my aunt and uncle."

"Wow, that's a lot of teenagers," Liz mused, she seemed to be thinking about something other than what we were talking about. She then stopped in front of the gym, "Well this is my class, I'll see you at lunch okay?"


	5. Food Is Overrated

_**A/N: So this is the second part of Nessie's first day of school. I wanted to break it down. I don't know why, but it just seemed better. THIRD UPDATE IN TWO DAYS! Please keep the nice things coming, it's the only thing that keeps me going!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do know someone who has gold eyes.**_

**--**

**Chapter Five**

**Food Is Overrated**

I nodded and walked up the stairs to my next class. Alice and I sat by each other in photography, and that class seemed to be out in a second. I was surprised that I wasn't paying much attention to my other two classes, Algebra and Music History. It seemed only seconds passed by when the bell rang for lunch to start. I went to go find my locker so I could drop off everything I had collected in my first four classes. When I finally reached my locker, I saw Liz opening the one right next to it.

"Hey there," she said as soon as she saw me come up.

"Hi, looks like we're locker neighbors," I pointed out.

"You're better than the person next to me last year, he had like ten people who always surrounded his locker, so I never got into mine," she closed her locker and waited for me to put all of my things away. "Shall we be going now?" she asked, and then she took me down to the cafeteria. I saw all of my family members sitting in a far table. I took Liz with me to go say hi to them.

"Hey everyone, this is Liz. I'm going to eat lunch with her today. Okay?" I asked the five of them. Alice had a smile on her face that I just could not decipher, and the others remained silent, it was finally my mother that spoke, "Sure, I don't see why you can't eat with a friend."

I then introduced Liz to everyone, "This is my brother Edward, next to him is his girlfriend Bella, Emmett and Rosalie are the big guy and the blonde girl, and Alice is the one with the black hair."

She mumbled hello to everyone. I could tell she was getting uncomfortable so I asked her, "So, is the food here toxic?" She seemed to loosen up then as she took me up to the lunch line, advising me what to get. She and I both decided to get the nachos and when we found a place to sit down she started asking me questions about where I was from and what not. I answered with stories of what I knew from my mother's human life. That was the only normal thing I really knew to tell her. When lunch was over she seemed satisfied with what she had found out, and found me to be a person she could be friends with. She walked me to my fifth hour class, and came into it with me. I had two classes with my new friend! I was happy to know that I wouldn't have to deal with my mother and father alone for an entire hour. We sat down next to each other, in front of my mother and father, and when the teacher came in he made all three of us stand in front of the classroom and introduce ourselves, the other kids in the class stared at us. I guess we did seem kind of intimidating. But I was happy to know that I had one person to talk to. The hour flew by and so did my final two classes. I was putting all of my stuff into my locker when Liz came up behind me.

"Hey, what class do you have?" she was placing everything into her locker as well.

"I don't have one. I have an open hour," I told her.

"Sweet, me too! Wanna hang out?" she asked.

"Oh well I have to go home and feed my cat, but you are welcome to come with me if you would like," I said, hoping that everyone would be okay with it. My phone went off less than a second after I had thought that, it was a text from my father.

**Its fine if she goes 2 the house**

**Ill let the others know**

**Have fun wit ur friend Nessie**

**:)**

So Liz and I walked down to my house, and when we stepped into the front door, Jacob was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me, and was walking up to hug me when he saw Liz. He looked at me questioningly, waiting for me to introduce her.

"Liz, this is Jacob, my boyfriend. Jacob this is my new friend, Liz."

Liz took one look at Jacob, and I held my breath waiting for her to say something. Hoping I hadn't scared her away.


	6. Who, What, When, Where, and WHY WHY WHY?

_**A/N: So against popular vote… I'm going with idea two. ((Which I have thanks to BellaPattinson, I'm dedicating this chapter to her)) I sat up for three nights trying to figure out how the story was going to go and I finally know! Enjoy!**_

_**PS: I still don't own Twilight… But I will, oh, I will…**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter Six**

**Who, What, When, Where, and WHY WHY WHY?**

**(Jacob's Point of View)**

"This is my new friend, Liz."

I took one look at this neon red-haired girl and was sent back to a time before Nessie. I couldn't understand what was going on. It felt like I was being hacked at with a chainsaw, but then a look into Liz's eyes, and I was whole again. What the hell is going on? The look on Nessie's face was what I imagined mine was. When Liz spoke she could only say what I was thinking.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?"

The three of us just stood there. Nessie looked confused and about to cry. Her eyes didn't sparkle as they used to. The light that shone from her was gone. My eyes were now drawn to the beautiful girl with the neon red hair that stood before me. I took in everything on her face, the perfect placement of her light freckles, the curve of her pink lips, the long thick black eyelashes that framed her intense blue eyes.

Liz noticed the tension in the room, "uhh, I better go," she muttered, "See you in school tomorrow Renesmee."

She ran out the front door with a grace I had never seen before in a human. I was still mesmerized by this girl when I heard a seemingly distant voice.

"Jacob," the voice said.

**(Renesmee's Point Of View)**

"God damn it Jacob look at me!" I cried. What is going on here? "Jacob, please, hello? Say something damn you!"

He finally turned to look at me, the look of shock on his face I couldn't place where it was sprung from. "Nessie, who was that girl? How did you meet her?" He asked.

"I already told you, Liz. I met her in school. Why were you staring at her for so long?

Just then my father walked into the door, actually it was more of bursting into the room, and his pale face looked flat out pissed.

"Dog, this time I am not going to feel bad for wanting to kill you! You can't do this to my daughter, I have tolerated you for over six years now and you have in that span of time break my wife's and my daughter's heart. If you leave now I won't chase after you but if you stay for more than a minute I will kill you instantly," his words were laced with venom and hate.

"Wh…what's going on?" I asked.

My father's face suddenly went soft; his eyes looked into mine with a comforting shine, "Nessie… I don't know how to tell you this… But you and Jacob can no longer be together," he told me thousands of levels softer than he had just been screaming at Jacob.

I could feel my eyes watering up, "but... What? Why?"

"He re-imprinted on that girl you brought home. I don't know how it is possible, but he is no longer tied to you sweetheart. I'm sorry, I wish I could have warned you about this but since it involved Jacob, Alice would not have been able to foresee it," He looked at Jacob with pure fire in his eyes. "I thought I told you to get out of my house!" He yelled.

Just then my mother walked in to the room, "Edward? What's going on?"

"You remember how mad you first were when this mutt imprinted on our daughter?" He asked her.

"Yes, I was about to rip his head off but now I see no problem with it. I know he'll take car-"

"He's not going to take care of her! He just re-imprinted on some other random girl that Nessie brought home! He's shattered her heart!" My father interrupted.

My mother glared at Jacob, "Is this true?"

"Yes…" Jacob whispered.

My mother was growling and thankfully before blood started flying, Carlisle walked in.

"Okay everyone calm down. Jacob may have re-imprinted but that doesn't mean Nessie will never move on. I see no reason in hurting Jacob, but I do suggest that he starts to look for another place to live soon," he said to everyone trying to calm them down. Thankfully everyone listened to him.

The only problem with that was, I am so crazy in love with Jacob.

How could he do this to me?


	7. Nessie

_**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews! They made my day! ^_^ Well my friends here be chapter seven. Thanks for reading, enjoy! [BTW- RPOV is Nessie, JPOV is Jacob, LPOV is Liz; that's all for now.]**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Seven**

**Nessie…**

**(RPOV)**

I sat on my bed. Wondering to myself what was going to happen next. I just lost Jacob, but I am now in high school. So maybe it won't be so bad. I was half asleep when I heard a knock on my door.

"Nessie?" that all too familiar voice asked me.

I hopped off of my bed, "Don't you dare call me Nessie anymore. To you from now on I am Renesemee, got it?" I couldn't look into his eyes, knowing that I would start crying if I tried.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Its not like I can help it. Besides, she may not even choose to be with me anyways. I still love you. I just don't have that bond with you," he spoke very softly.

"I don't care! They way you looked at her was how you would look at me, its over Jacob," I tried my hardest to not scream at him. He just looked at me and then walked out of my yellow bedroom. The moment he was gone I jumped out my window and ran out to the middle of nowhere and just screamed. I screamed on the top of my lungs, and then fell down on the dead grass crying, how am I supposed to live without him?

**(JPOV)**

I was disgusted with myself. I wished that Edward had killed me. First I pushed Bella away so many years ago, and now I broke Ness- Renesemee's heart. I tried so hard to get that Liz girl out of my head, but she wouldn't leave my thoughts alone. I didn't know that it was possible to re-imprint on another girl. There has got to be some sort of reason for this. I sat and thought about it for a moment. I then went outside. I felt the burst of heat all over my body.

And then I ran for home.

**(RPOV)**

It had been a few hours since I had left, I knew my parents were probably getting worried. I didn't bother to run, I just walked slowly home. I had no energy. No want for anything anymore. I just wanted him to love me. But for some reason, all of a sudden, he doesn't. It was almost dawn when I stumbled into the front door of my house. Everyone came rushing up to me. My mother and father were hugging me telling me that it was going to be okay, but I didn't hear them. I just mumbled that I was going to go to bed and I ran upstairs. I could feel my mother's shield protecting my mind from my father_. Note to self: Thank mom. _Since I knew I was safe, I wanted to see if what depressed humans do works on half humans. I searched though the bathroom I share with Alice until I found a pair of nail scissors. I tested their sharpness, and then took it to my wrist. I sat there for a good ten minutes sawing at my skin. _God damn this, why can't life just be as easy for me as it is for stupid humans? _I asked myself. I eventually gave up on the blade. I went into my room, the four yellow walls shined with the pure morning sunlight that came in my windows. I immediately pinned up cardboard from boxes to block all of the light. It was now pitch black in my room.

I crawled into my bed, and fell into a fitful sleep.


	8. The Memory Scrapbook

_**A/N: Sorry last chapter was so short. I have specific ideas for each chapter and that's all I could write on it. Any who, this starts off in a dream. This chapter is going to switch scenes a LOT, warning you now. SHUT UP ABOUT JASPER! HE WILL COME BACK JUST BE PAITENT!!!!! Oh and screw you anonymous reviewer, Natalie. Too chicken to sign your review? Suck it. People like my story. Who cares if you don't? Okay, here's the chapter! ^_^**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight**

**The Memory Scrapbook**

_The sun was shining, I could tell by the faint sparkle of light coming off of my skin. The dark blue waves of La Push beach weren't as violent as they are in the winter. I looked up when I heard someone on the rocks walking towards me, it was Jacob. And he had this huge smile on his face. He came to me and picked me up off of the ground. He spun me around a few times then set me back down on my feet. I ran with him to the water. But when I looked into the reflection of us, something was out of place. It wasn't me I was looking at. It was Liz._

**(RPOV)**

I woke up with a start. My breathing was uneven and I could feel the cold sweat on my face. I glanced at the clock by my bed; everyone would be in school right now. I guess they didn't expect me to go today. _Screw it_, I thought to myself, _I'm going back to sleep_. I rolled over and closed my eyes again.

**(LPOV)**

When I walked into my first hour class, the desk next to mine was empty. I wasn't worried though, I've slept through first hour before. I was taking notes on the lecture the entire class period without even realizing it. The bell rang and everyone shuffled out the door.

**(JPOV)**

I had run all the way to La Push in the hours of the dark night, I fell asleep in my old bed at home and I woke up to the sound of my father knocking on the door.

"Long time no see my son, what are you doing here?" he asked me, not in an annoying way. It was actually comforting to have him ask why I was there. I only had to look at him, and I think that he understood. He wheeled away slowly.

**(LPOV)**

It was lunch. I still hadn't seen Renesemee. I was now worried. It did not help when I saw everyone in her family glaring at me. I don't know what I did. I decided that I was going to take matters into my own hands and talk to Renesemee.

I walked down the same street as the day before, and looked for the same house. Once I found it I hesitantly knocked on the door, I was afraid thinking that she would slam the door in my face. It seems to be that I did something very horrible to her. I stood outside for about fifteen minutes before I heard someone walking to the door. The door opened and before me stood Renesemee, but she was not as stunning as yesterday. Her hair was uncrushed, she was still in torn pajama pants and a simple black t-shirt, her eyes were red from what I believe was crying.

"Uh, hi… I noticed you weren't in school. So I figured I'd come here and give you what you missed this morning," I said softly. I was worried to hear her reply.

"Oh thanks, aren't you missing class though?" she asked me.

"Ditching can be healthy," I replied.

So we sat and I caught her up on the notes from first hour. She was starting to look a little better the longer we were together. The doorbell rang right as I was about to ask what was wrong.

"I'll get it. Stay here and get caught up," I told Renesemee.

I walked up to the white wooden door and opened it slowly. Standing there was the boy I met yesterday. The one Renesemee introduced as her boyfriend.

"Oh hi," I said, "Renesemee is in the kitchen."

"I'm not really here to see her," he replied, "I'm just going to go downstairs to my apartment but I locked myself out."

So that's what was wrong. Renesemee and Jacob had broken up last night. I told him to go right ahead and ran back into the kitchen. I gave the girl with the bronze hair a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry. What happened with you two?" I asked her.

She looked at me, her brown eyes looking about to cry. I think she was trying to say something when she opened her mouth, but all that came out was a sob. She touched my hand and everything melted away.

_I was looking through another person's eyes; I knew I was because everything was clear. I felt for my glasses and nothing was there. I saw the same guy Jacob. He was smiling down at me. He picked me up, "Hey there Nessie baby. What have you been doing all day?" I wasn't in control of this, because I was laughing and smiling. He twirled me and we played a game of monopoly. He let me win even though I landed on all of his properties. After that I felt tired and he took me to another house, a cottage, and put me down on a bed with yellow blankets. Once he knew I was comfortable, he curled up next to me and whispered, "goodnight my love. I'll see you in the morning."_

Renesemee moved her hand from mine. I was still confused as everything blotted back into place.

"What was that?" I asked. I was so lost.

She was still crying and so all she could do was hold her hand out, asking for mine this time instead of just going for it. I wanted to know what was going on, so I placed my shaking hand in her pale one.

_I was back in the same house, the one with a huge wall of just glass. I could hear a man's voice talking to someone else. "She has a very effective way of communicating, even though she can't talk yet," the male voice said. "I want to see her," the girl replied. "Bella love, she is half human, you may not be able to handle her just yet," the male said again. The female voice, now known as Bella to me spoke again "She's mine! I want to see her! You can't keep me from my daughter." Right then the most beautiful girl with blood red eyes came to me and held me. I touched her face and showed her a particularly gory image. She looked stunned. The man spoke again, "I told you she had an effective way to communicate."_

I was brought back to the kitchen again. I just sat and looked at Renesemee. This was crazy. She can show me her memories with a touch. And what was up with the half human thing? I couldn't say anything. So I waited for her to.


	9. Did You Really Just Say That?

_**A/N: Hello readers. I apologize for taking so long to update but I have had no time to write with the holidays and finals and such. Please review. And if you would, advertise this story? I get like 0 reviews for most chapters and it makes me a very sad panda… So if you read, REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING!!!! That's right. I will stop writing if nobody bothers to give me feedback… =[ Well anyways, here is chapter nine finally!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

**Did You Really Say That?**

**(RPOV)**

Oh no… I am going to be so screwed. I just gave up my secret to some random human. I'm putting my family at jeopardy. We may have to leave again, which I guess would not be so bad because of this girl sitting in front of me who ruined everything I had to this life… Oh who am I kidding? I can't be mad at her, she's just a girl. It's not my fault that… he changed his mind. Forget him anyways. I collected myself and tried to even my breathing. I looked up at the girl with red hair who was staring at me. Her eyes were full of questions and shock. They were also looking at me in a caring way. I didn't understand this because I don't even know this girl. I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"So, I guess I have to explain now, huh?" I asked the girl.

She was silent. She just nodded her head; I guess that is all I could have expected from her. I did just give her quite a shock.

I took a deep breath, "Well, yesterday… when you met Jacob. He wasn't just my boyfriend. He has been my everything since the day I was born six years ago." I started to say.

"Wait. Six years ago?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Will you let me finish?" I asked the girl. She nodded and I continued. "I am only six years old. My 'brother', Edward, and my 'sister', Bella, are actually my parents. They were married just over seven years ago, while my mother was still human." Liz looked about to interrupt again, but said nothing. "They met in a small town, Forks. It's actually not too far from here. My father is a vampire. He was born a hundred years ago or something. My mother had moved to Forks to be with her dad, my grandpa Charlie. They met at school while my father and his family were trying to pass off as humans. They fell in love and whatnot, and got married when they were graduated. They didn't think that it was possible for them to have a child so during their honeymoon, they…. You know. And I was created. I scared the hell out of my father; at first he wanted my mother to get an abortion. But she would not allow it and a couple months later I was born. I almost killed my mother. As we found out most others of my kind kill their mothers during birth. But my father saved her, and changed her. I didn't meet her for three, maybe four days. But I met Jacob when I was just free of my mother. He looked at me and I can still remember how he smiled. About a year later, when my body had developed into the equivalent of a ten year old, my mother told me that he and I were meant to be. That he was tied to me in a way that nobody could describe, and that it was unchangeable. She also told me I would have to wait until I reached full maturity to date him, but until then he cared for me like an older brother. I loved him from the start and just last year we started dating. He is all that I have ever known in my life. And when he met you… What had happened with me, changed. It went away and he now feels that tie with you. Nobody in my family can understand it. But now, I don't know you and yet I'm telling you all of this and you are going to think that I am totally insane and making up every word."

Liz sat in silence. She just sat and looked at me. It was like that for a few minutes until she finally found words.

**(LPOV)**

Whoa, talk about a life story. I wasn't sure if I believed it, but she looked sincere with every sentence. She didn't falter in her story once. I found my words and finally said to her,

"I don't think you are crazy. I understand. I believe you."

She sighed, hopefully in relief. We just sat in silence until we heard someone coming up the stairs.

**(JPOV)**

_Did I really just hear everything that I thought I did? I hope Nessie did not just spill everything... _I walked up the stairs, and sure enough, Nessie was sitting across from Liz. She looked like she had been crying. Liz seemed to be in pure shock. This isn't good. What is going to happen? What is she going to say? I looked at them, and they were both staring back at me.


	10. NOTICE OF DELETION

Don't kill me. I promise I will work on the next chapter soon.. Maybe re-write the entire story. Sorry if you were looking forward to it.. not sure if anyone was….


	11. D hello old fans!

OH HELLO THERE! :D I totally forgot about this story that I was writing… Geeze two years ago. For all of you amazing fans, I plan on rewriting and publishing my story again! Wootsauce. Check for chapter one soon! ;) It will be in a new story, DOWN WITH THE MOVIE BULL! I'm sticking to the books kthnx.

3


End file.
